nihaokailanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rotten Easter Egg Island
Rotton Easter Egg Island '- ''Season 1, Episode 6 Previous: Speak Up Next: Haunted Mania 'Rotton Easter Egg Island '''is the sixth Season 1 episode of the ''It's Ni Hao All Over Again ''series and the sixth total Plot Kai-Lan wants to find out about a strange occurrence where one color goes against another. So she goes to a strange place to find the cause. Episode (One peaceful morning in New Orans, everyone was in a good mood and enjoy doing their usual routine. Kai-Lan and her friends had just finished breakfast, and they go hang out in the backyard. Munloosh is blowing balloons and bending them to make shapes out of them. He made a big horse.) * {'Munloosh} "Hey, look at this, everyone. A horse made out of balloons." (He hops on its back, pretending it's a real horse. Then, he makes it bounces around the yard. He was not careful, so the green cat could not control the bouncing and falls onto Cortish, who was looking at worms in the dirt. Luckily, neither of the boys were hurt, except they are barely covered in dirt.) * {Munloosh} "Oops. Sorry, Cortish." * {Cortish} "Ah, Munloosh. Please do be careful." * {Loundro} "Hey, guys! Quit horsing around in the dirt! We've got fun to do." * {Munloosh} "We're not horsing around. Just crashed into each other, that's all." * {Loundro} "Whatever. Munloosh, you know it was your fault. You had no control." * {Munloosh} "Oh, come on! I was only having fun! Cortish, you know I wasn't doing that on purpose, right?" * {Cortish} "I know." * {Munloosh} "Yes. So do you forgive for my..." (Before he could finish, a strange wave of energy rushes into his body. Munloosh then gives off an angry face at Cortish.) * {Munloosh} "...Temper tantrums?!" (The others gasped.) * {Cortish} "Uhh, you're now..." (The same thing happened to the red alien, and he gives an angry look back at the green cat.) * {Cortish} "...Being very stupid!" (snaps his fingers) (The others gasped at that. Cortish and Munloosh get into each other's faces, still angry looks at each other.) * {Inferope} "Munloosh! Cortish! Guys, what are you doing?" (Both the green cat and the red alien did not move, and kept the angry expressions.) * {Gwallon} "What's wrong with them?" * {Kai-Lan} "I'm not sure. Munloosh! Cortish! Guys, snap out of it!" (Nothing happened.) * {Gwallon} "I suggest we separate them." * {Loundro} "Yeah. That'll definitely work." (Loundro and Croaminch go to pull Cortish and Munloosh apart. Loundro holds the red alien's arms, and Croaminch holds the green cat's arms. Both boys try to push the two angry boys apart. No avail.) * {Croaminch} "How 'bout trying again?" (The two tried again. They somehow got Munloosh and Cortish out of each other's faces. They thought that would work, but the two angry boys get back in each other's faces and still scowled at each other.) * {Inferope} "No matter how hard you try to get these two to separate, they still get in each other's face." * {Loundro} "So there's really..." (He gets the same reaction, and glares at Inferope.) * {Loundro} "...The reason why you're such big jerk all the time, pork boy?" * {Inferope} "Loundro! Such words, man!" (Inferope also had the energy running around in his body. He glared back at Loundro. Both Loundro and Inferope get in each other's faces.) * {Inferope} "Such awful vocabulary you have there!" * {Loundro} "That's so mean!" * {Sunflowy} "Oh no! It happened to them, too?" * {Chimasey} "There's got to be some kind of reason for this!" (Suddenly, she gets the same reaction. As well as Gwallon. Then, they get into each other's faces with angry looks. Same with Croaminch and Sunflowy. Kai-Lan and Minsite were confused, yet surprised at the sudden occurrence.) * {Minsite} "Just what ever is up with this phenomenon?" * {Kai-Lan} "I don't know. I'll go get Yeye and Gu Nai Nai." (Kai-Lan runs inside to get her grandfather and great aunt. Few seconds later, Gu Nai Nai and Yeye come out into the backyard. They were surprised to see some of Kai-Lan's friends in each other's faces and staring angrily at each other.) * {Gu Nai Nai} "Oh goodness!" * {Yeye} "What happened?" * {Minstite} "We...we don't exactly know. This happened suddenly." * {Yeye} "Hmmm..." * {Minstite} "I know it's a little crazy, but you have to believe us. There was no accident." * {Kai-Lan} "Yeah. It just happened so suddenly." * {Gu Nai Nai} "Are you sure about that?" * {Kai-Lan} "Positive." (Yeye, Gu Nai Nai, Kai-Lan, and Minstite have to drag the possessed friends to town to find out what's going on with them. When they got to town, they noticed almost everyone with the same reactions. Green-colored animals angry at the red-colored animals, yellows angry at the purples, and blues angry at the oranges. The four unaffected characters take the affected ones to the doctor. Kai-Lan saw the same thing as outside. Dr Ping Pong, a vulture made of yarn, comes out of his office.) * {Dr Ping Pong} "Oh goodness!" * {Kai-Lan} "Doctor, something's wrong with some of my friends." * {Dr Ping Pong} "I can see that. The same thing is happening in town." * {Gu Nai Nai} "Something's very wrong." * {Dr Ping Pong} "Maybe. I don't know what's wrong." * {Yeye} "Did you try to separate them?" * {Dr Ping Pong} "It didn't work. No matter how hard you try to separate them, they still get in one's faces." * {Minstite} "But what could have caused this?" * {Dr Ping Pong} "I don't know, but whoever is responsible must want to turn this into one of those unpleasant cities. But who?" * {Yeye} "Well if you look at it close enough, you'll notice something." * {Kai-Lan} "What do you mean?" * {Gu Nai Nai} "Well, think about it. Munloosh and Cortish. Inferope and Loundro. Gwallon and Chimasey. Croaminch and Sunflowy." * {Yeye} "Notice anything about it?" * {Minstite} "...It's their colors." * {Kai-Lan} "I'm not following." * {Minstite} "Munloosh is green, and Cortish is red. Green and red are complementary colors. They're like opposites." * {Kai-Lan} "Oh. So that would be like yellow and purple, right?" * {Minstite} "Yep." * {Dr Ping Pong} "So, there has to be something that causes one color to go against another color? But what?" (One of Ping Pong's assistants, Dr Golf, comes out of the office.) * {Dr Golf} "Ping Pong, I just got this weird signal coming from a strange island. I think the name is Rotten Easter Egg Island." * {Kai-Lan} "What?" * {Dr Golf} "Rotten Easter Egg Island. I just found out that there was strange energy coming from that island." * {Minstite} "There's such place? That's odd." * {Gu Nai Nai} "I wonder if anyone lives there." * {Yeye} "If there is, someone on that island is definitely behind all this." * {Kai-Lan} "Doctor, is Rotten Easter Egg Island far away?" * {Dr Ping Pong} "It's very ''far away." (''Dr Golf gives him a scroll) "Here's a map." (Kai-Lan takes the map and looks at it. Indeed, the island is far away.) * {Kai-Lan} "So, it is ''far away...Hmmm. There has to be a faster way to get there." * {'Dr Golf'} "Probably the only fastest way is if you're flying on something." * {'Yeye'} "Especially if it's someone special." (Kai-Lan tries to think back. Then, she got an idea of what Yeye meant by "someone special".) * {'Kai-Lan'} "Oh! Mr Dragon!" * {'Minstite'} "Heh?!" * {'Kai-Lan'} "You'll see him." (Suddenly, as if hope heard her, Kai-Lan heard tapping on the window. It was the two smile creatures, Gooey and Slippery. They seem to be standing on something. Something floating.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "Hey! Gooey and Slippery! How did you guys get here?" * {'Slippery'} "This 'special someone' sense something was wrong." * {'Kai-Lan'} "Wait, what are you guys standing on?" * {'Gooey'} "You mean 'who' we're standing on?" (Mr Dragon reveals himself.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "Mr Dragon! It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" (He growls back in response.) * {'Slippery'} "Hop on, Kai-Lan. We've got a town to save." (Kai-Lan does so, and Mr Dragon takes off into the skies.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "Okay. I was just told that someone is responsible for the strange energy spreading throughout New Orans." * {'Gooey'} "What? You think someone is behind all this?" * {'Kai-Lan'} "I think so, but I'm not so sure." * {'Slippery'} "Well, we've got Mr Dragon for the job. He knows where the cause is." * {'Kai-Lan'} "That's very smart." * {'Slippery'} "It is. Rotten Easter Egg Island is very far away. I can see that on the map." * {'Gooey'} "Hey, is it me or is the atmosphere just suddenly felt weird?" * {'Slippery'} "...What?" (Back in the hospital, the controlled victims weren't angry anymore.) * {'Chimasey'} (''looks around, confused) "What...what ever has happened?" * {Gwallon} "I don't know. But...how did we end up here?" * {Minstite} "It's a long story..." * {Inferope} "Woah...I felt like I was in a horrible trance..." * {Gu Nai Nai} "Well, I'll explain it. First, you all were under controlled by some strange energy..." * {Yeye} "Which causes you to go against your opposite color." * {Sunflowy} "Heh..." (Suddenly, everyone was possessed again and glared at their opposite colors. Meanwhile, Slippery, Gooey, and Kai-Lan are still flying in the sky riding on Mr Dragon.) * {Slippery} "...Holy! Wow! It just felt like...the energy just came back!" * {Gooey} "I have a feeling we're getting close." (Kai-Lan looks at the map, and then down. She realized Mr Dragon was flying a few feet above water.) * {Kai-Lan} "I have to agree, Gooey. We are ''getting close." (''looks out) "But I don't see the island. Slippery, are you sure about Mr Dragon sensing where the trouble came from?" * {Slippery} "Don't worry. I'm a hundred percent sure. He can sense the cause of the trouble." * {Kai-Lan} "Okay, if you're sure..." (A while later, Kai-Lan was napping due to the trip to Rotten Easter Egg Island was a bit long. Then, Slippery's voice woke up.) * {Slippery} "Kai-Lan! Wake up! I think we're there!" * {Kai-Lan} "R...really?" (yawn) "Well, that took a long time." (Mr Dragon descends to the shore of the island. Slippery, Gooey, and Kai-Lan hop off his back. They thanked him for the ride, and he flies away.) * {Gooey} "Well, here we are." * {Kai-Lan} "I hope this is the right island." * {Slippery} "I think we are." * {Kai-Lan} "How can you tell?" * {Slippery} "Because that mountain in the distance looks like a giant rotten easter egg." * {Gooey} "That's how the island got its name?" * {Slippery} "I think so." * {Kai-Lan} "It's time right now we find out the cause of the trouble." * {Gooey} "How do we do that? We don't know where to start looking!" * {Kai-Lan} "No...but follow me." (Slippery and Gooey reluctantly followed Kai-Lan to the mountain. The scene switches over to the trio going up the mountain. The area has an awful smell in the air.) * {Slippery} (hands over his non-existed nose) "Augh!" * {Kai-Lan} (hand on nose) "No wonder they called this 'Rotten Easter Egg Island'!" * {Gooey} (hand over his non-existed nose) "It looks like a giant rotten easter egg, and it also smells ''like one!" * {'Slippery'} "Kai-Lan, are you sure you know where you're going?" * {'Kai-Lan'} "I'm sure, guys. I have a feeling the energy is coming from the top." * {'Gooey'} "Really?" * {'Kai-Lan'} "Really. I feel like we're getting close. Things don't just happen for no reason." (Slippery and Gooey looked at each in confusion after hearing Kai-Lan's last statement. The trio continued forward up the mountain. It was an easy climb, to their surprise. When they got to the top, they come across a large-sized machine.) * {'Slippery'} "What the heck is that?" * {'Kai-Lan'} "I don't know, but I think this is what caused the trouble in town." (Kai-Lan looks around for a button, a lever. Anything to turn the machine off.) * {'Gooey'} "Can you turn it off?" * {'Kai-Lan'} "No. There's not a single button or lever on this machine." * {'Gooey'} "Not if you destroy it!" * {'Slippery'} "With what?" (Gooey comes back holding a small boulder over his head.) * {'Slippery'} "W-where did you get that?" * {'Gooey'} "Hey, this is a boulder. These things are pretty much all over the mountain." * {'Kai-Lan'} "So you're gonna throw that boulder to that machine so it breaks? Wow, Gooey. You're pretty strong." * {'Slippery'} "Gooey just doesn't know his own strength." (Gooey launches the boulder to the machine, crushing it into smaller metal pieces.) * {'Gooey'} "That was an easy bust, wasn't it?" * {'Kai-Lan'} "Sure was, Gooey." * {Voice} "Noooooo! My machine!" (A tall tiger comes running by. He's yellow and wears a Batman costume.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "Excuse me. Who are you?" * {Tall Tiger} "I'm Eugene's younger brother, Eric!" * {'Kai-Lan'} "Eugene? You mean Rintoo's father?" * {'Eric'} "You got that right! Why did you mess up my machine?!" * {'Slippery'} "Because that evil piece of junk caused trouble in New Orans!" * {'Gooey'} "And it should be destroyed, just like it deserved!" * {'Eric'} "No! It cannot be! Eugene is gonna kill me, thanks to you little dorks!" * {'Slippery'} "Who are you calling dorks?!" * {'Eric'} "You destroyed my machine, duh!" (Slippery gets even angrier and attacks Eric with painful punches and slaps. He grabs Eric's leg and pulls it back, causing Eric to let out an un-manly scream.) * {'Slippery'} "How do ya like that?! HUH?! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?!" * {'Eric'} "Aaaaaguughh! P-please!" (''pant) "S-stop! Please! I-I'm sorry! Sorry! Just stop! Please!" (Slippery decides to stop attacking and calm down.) * {Gooey} (to Kai-Lan) "Sometimes, Slippery has no control with his anger." * {Eric} "Now...guys, I'm sorry about the machine...but I still won't talk to you three. I belong with Eugene, and I have to do what he says. Now I'm worried he'll do something bad to me for failing a task he assigned for me." * {Slippery} "Just tell him you're moving to New Bronzewhack." * {Eric} "No way! He'll go berserk and look for me!" * {Kai-Lan} "Just tell him that..." * {Eric} "No! I'll handle the punishment. Bye." (He walks away.) * {Slippery} (calling out) "Don't hurt yourself on the way back!" * {Gooey} "I think it's time we go back to New Orans." * {Kai-Lan} "Yeah. You're right. I hope things are back to normal." (Suddenly, as if magic heard them, a door appeared in front of them. The door opens by itself, letting out a bright light.) * {Voice} "Come...in." (The trio did what the voice told them. They ended up in the hospital back in New Orans.) * {Kai-Lan} "Wow! That door took us back to New Orans!" * {Slippery} "Crazy!" (Munloosh bounces by.) * {Munloosh} "Hey, your back! It's great to be back, right?" * {Gooey} "Yes, it does." * {Kai-Lan} "So, it looks like things are ''back to normal." * {'Yeye'} "They sure are, Kai-Lan." (''hugs Kai-Lan) "You saved the day." * {Kai-Lan} "Well, it's not just me. YOu could also thank Slippery, Gooey, and Mr Dragon...who's not here at the moment." * {Gu Nai Nai} "Well, they sure did a good job helping out." (Kai-Lan couldn't help but smile.) ~ Kai-Lan: Dear Diary, Well...I don't really have much to say about today. But I did learn about a place called Rotten Easter Egg Island, where uhhh...well, this could be hard to explain, but I'm happy things are back to way they were before. End of episode.